Revenge
by MarieVargas
Summary: Cronus Ampora hates war with a passion, but this is for the Condescension to finally go down. #tw: blood #tw: death #tw: so many deaths #tw: gore #tw: detailed deaths/wounds #there is no sex


Your name is Cronus Ampora and you can't stand war.

All you hear around you is gunfire and screams of agony.

You ran into the open, surrounded on all sides with a lone gun in your hand. You look to your left, dead bodies and bloody gore of hand to hand combat. The right is the same.

Your face is grimy and it's hard to see through the smoke. A scream comes from one side as you see Kankri's mutant-blooded dancestor grip his chest and fall. He bravely raises his gun and fire again, even though it knocked him down again.

The drone that had shot him went down, not moving again.

You swallowed hard, raising your rifle and shooting a drone from the other side. A shower of sparks and blood shoots into the air, informing you of it going down. It was vile and you swallowed again, taking aim and firing once more.

There's an explosion behind you and you duck, just barely missing the chunks of shrapnel that came flying your way. Another scream echoing from behind you.

Fuck, you knew that voice.

You glance behind you, hoping to god that it wasn't who you thought it was. The smoke obscured your view and you tried to shout out, but your voice caught in your throat.

No, not him. He didn't deserve it no matter how annoying he was.

However, a minute later you hear coughing and gasping, the familiar lisping shout gagging through the clouds of smoke and you felt your heart start to beat again.

You let out the breath you had been holding and turned back around, firing a few more times before leaving your spot to move closer.

You bit your lip when you hear a gunshot behind you and a pained squeal. Whipping around, you saw the younger cat girl fall to her knees, shaking as she held near her throat, olive blood dripping through her fingers. Your hands clenched into fists as you heard the mutantblood shout at her, obviously choking on his own tears. You forced yourself to look away, glancing up at the sky, wheere you hear planes come in from a distance.

You crouched down more, listening to them fire high above you as a rustblood from behind you shouted out in anger, "Not her! Don't shoot at her you idiot!"

You fired a few more times at the enemy before you heard Rufioh, and you knew it was him, take off, those pretty wings of his buzzing so loud as he flew over the other side, dropping live grenades as he shouted out his signature, "Bangarang."

It brought a smile to your face as you fearlessly got up and bashed a drone's head in with the end of your gun, spearing another before feeling a barrel pressed to your head. Before you could do anything, a foot went flying by your head, braids following it as a trident stabbed through the drone's chest.

"No one gets to krill you but me, Greasy."

"Glad to knovw, Meen."

You nudged her, shooting some drones in the head and chest as she pulled out her own gun and fired. She grabbed her trident one-handed and flung it, spearing another one.

You rolled around her, firing at a few more drones and taking cover after getting nipped in the shoulder. Panting hard, you held it, feeling your violet blood drip icy cold through your fingers. That's when, well…

You saw you weren't the first to have this spot.

You sunk down to the ground, desperately grabbing at the other body and pulling his thin, scrawny ass onto your lap.

Your hands trembled, your eyes filling with burning violet, spilling over your filthy cheeks. You pushed his hair out of his face and he grimaced, grabbing at your hand and holding it weakly.

Your throat was too tight. Everything was hurting.

"No… No no no no no… Y-You can't be like this…" you were murmuring, feeling like you were going to throw up as you realized how darkly stained his outfit was. "Pl-Please no…"

His mouth managed to press weakly against your hand, not able to say anything, as he tried to smile at you. This, of course, made you start to cry, "E-Eri… N-No… Y-You can't leavwe me… Vw-Vwe didn't evwen beat her y-yet n-no…."

You wanted to scream at him, but he obviously wasn't going to make it through half of it.

You kissed his forehead, holding him close in your hidden spot. You told him you loved him, you told him you were sorry, then you told him you loved him more than he could ever imagine. You could feel him shaking in your arms, attempting to hold your shirt or something as his voice strained and rasped.

You couldn't understand him, and he knew it. It only made him shake more and bury his face into you. You attempted to wipe your eyes, but made things worse, your fingers then moving to run through his hair, refusing to leave him, even as you heard screams of agony and terror from your friends.

You sat still, cradling him to yourself as you murmured that you loved him and he could make it, he just needed to wait until the gunfire stopped. You kept reassuring him, shaking him gently when he tried to shut his eyes.

Just a little longer, you told him.

Things will be fine then.

Just a little longer.

* * *

After what seemed like forever, you realized all the noises stopped.

Everything was (dead) silent.

Deftly, you stood up, Eridan curled in your arms. You nudged him gently, earning a whimper and him curling closer.

You apologized and started to walk clumsily, your legs tired from sitting for so long. You stepped over body after body, your eyes too tired to cry anymore. Sometimes, you had to pause, just to get your throat not to tighten so much.

Like when you passed Kurloz's body.

He was badly battered and bloody, his face ripped up. You bit your lip and looked away before something caught your eye.

He was holding Meulin's hand.

His body has been protecting her as gunfire and shrapnel came at her. You saw more olive blood, obviously she had been badly hurt and he tried to save her.

Your hands clenched a bit and you felt Eridan cling to you more, his breath catching in his throat and you stopped, cooing at him gently, apologizing and moving on.

You passed Kankri, who was sprawled on the ground, unmoving, covered in blood. It seemed almost none of it was his own except for the one hole on his forehead. You felt like you were going to be sick.

The younger Pyrope was against a tree, a spear stabbed through her as she hung over it limply, the destroyed drones around her obviously from her own doing. She was blind, but destroyed almost more than you did by herself.

You found the younger Vantas, he was holding the oliveblood to himself, both of them had bled out since you had last seen them. You debated stopping, but eri squirmed a little in your arms, trying to hold onto you for some comfort, so you left.

—-

* * *

You managed to make it to the safe camp, and instantly had Eridan pried from your arms. You protested and grabbed for him, but Porrim pushed you back, a gash going down her arm. She told you to relax as she looked over your wound, but you fought against her. You needed to be there with Eridan.

Next thing you know, she slapped you across the face. She told you to calm down and let her see your wound.

Before long, your shoulder was wrapped and you were by Eridan's bedside, clutching his hand and kissing his face all over. The room was empty, the other trolls having left to help Porrim and the others.

You had seen Rufioh, he was missing half a wing and refused to smile. The little Nitram and the human, John, had been fighting, both bloody and just lashing out at each other. Apparently, the younger Serket died, and they blamed each other.

Eridan was trying to tell you to stop by now, to tell you to calm down, that he would be fine. According to the Maryams, they weren't sure how he had even managed to make it this far. They said that he would most likely die in the night, then let you go to him.

You wouldn't let him die, you couldn't.

—-

* * *

In the end, you stayed there all night, holding his hand tightly and telling him everything you ever did want to tell him. Anything from how much you loved him to how striking and fierce you thought he looked when fighting. He had just held your hand as tight as he could, a smile slipping onto his lips.

You aren't sure when he finally passed, but you woke up with your head on his cold chest and his freezing fingers laced in your's. He had managed to move his other hand at some point in the night and cup your face, and that's where it stayed.

After you gave him one last kiss and covered him with a blanket, you gathered the others and stood tall. The bodies of your dead friends had been retrieved and put out of harm's way to be buried after the final battle.

Both sides were low and she was weakening.

And there was fucking hell to pay.

Your name is Cronus Ampora and you hate war, but revenge is something else entirely.


End file.
